The present invention relates to connectors for providing power to a dual conductor cable.
Dual conductor cables are used, for example, in outdoor lighting applications to provide a relatively low voltage power supply to lighting fixtures, without the need for burying cables underground in conduit, and without the need for an outlet at each connection point. Connectors may be used to provide power from dual conductor cable at a point of interest by attaching directly to the cable without use of a pre-installed outlet along the length of a cable. In such an application, the insulation of the dual conductor cable is pierced so that a connection to the cable can be provided at many different locations along its length. While some presently known systems use connectors that pierce the insulation of dual conductor cables, these systems are often difficult to use, and inconvenient to attach and/or remove from the dual conductor cable. These types of connectors may be used outside, where cold and inclement weather, as well as prolonged exposure to the elements, add to the inconvenience of using certain presently known connectors.
It is therefore one object of the present invention, for example, to provide a reliable, convenient, and easy to attach and/or remove connector for use with dual conductor cable.